fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Three Slayers Collide
Chapter One: Meeting and Confusion Random Trail, Galley Island We see two teenagers heading though a forest, walking down a path. "Tsuyo-sama, how come we have to go towards this place again?" a strange blue-skinned girl questioned. She had short blue hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a red and white checkered jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans, strangely not wearing shoes. The teen beside her, presumably Tsuyo, sighed with his eyes closed. He had brown wavy hair and light skin. He was wearing a red chinese-styled shirt with yellow trimming that had a strange symbol on the front and dark brown belt that has a tan bag attached to it with light brown gloves. Underneath that, was a black long-sleeved tunic that goes up to his neck along with light brown pants and dark brown boots. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be a piercing red, and stated. "Kogū, you know exactly why we are heading to Miniana. There is an infestation of trolls and tigers and they need mages to help clear them out of the area." The blue girl or now, Kogū pouted and replied. "Kogū remembers that, it's just why do we have to take this way? My feet are starting to hurt from all the rocks." Tsuyo looked at her and said. "Because it's the cheapest way." Kogū looking at him, in shook, could only think to herself. "So blunt!" They continued down the path until they eventually wandered upon a wide open area. They quickly noticed that there were two people in the area already. Meanwhile, in the Middle of the open area ''' There was two people at the open area, a little one and a tall one. The little one was a little red cat with black shirt and short, the other guy was a tall man with little spiky brown hair, black jacket-cloak, black shirt and black pants with matching black boots. The two were observing a Vulcan, a rather idiotic Vulcan to be precise. "Aw man, this is so stupid. Why are we following him again?" The cat asked the man. "Because this fucking ape just stole our food!!!" The man yelled, a vein popping on his forehead, as he pointed at the Vulcan that was doing a rather stange dance, almost like it was mocking them . "It was just your junk food. So let's get moving, there's nothing to do here" The cat replied, moving to leave the area. "Reggie, you do know that your fish is with my food, right?" The man questioned Reggie, in a rather teasing manner. Reggie suddenly stopped and turned around, looking at the man with hollow eyes, before screaming out. "Damon, you trolled me! AHHHHHH!!!! MY FISH!" Reggie jumped toward the Vulcan and began to assault the it's head but was having little-to-no effect. '''Meanwhile, on a nearby trail Nearby that area, two more people were walking through the forest. One was a cloaked boy with black hair and the other was a girl with pink hair. "Eugene-nii, are we there yet?" Meredy was asking the person she thought of as an older brother. "We're about halfway to town." Eugene replied noticing that she was getting tired. "Why don't we climb up that tree and take a break? I heard a Vulcan nearby so it'd be better to let it pass by us." They then proceeded to climb up. Back with Tsuyo and Kogū "Tsuyo-sama?" "Yes, Kogū" he responded. "Is that cat trying to beat up a Vulcan?" Kogū questioned. Tsuyo and Kogū were both crouching down in a bush, watching the strange cat was still assaulting the Vulcan with little effect. "Yes, it is." Tsuyo replied and sighed, as he pondered what to do. He could go around this strange scene and continue heading towards Miniana, but then the cat could get hurt and Kogū would probably complain about this for days-no, weeks. Or he could he help the cat and be delayed even further. Tsuyo thought about it for a second, before sighing. He stood up and drew the sword from his back and said "Well, I might as well help the poor creature out." He disappeared in a burst of speed, Kogū crying out in shock from his burst of speed. Little Fight and Embankment "Damn Reggie, I have to finish this up?" Damon sighs and stand in battle position "He ate my fish!!! This is foolish thing to do with an CAT!" The vulcan only slaps Reggie and the same goes around flying and stops at a tree "Ok then! EIRYU NO.......TEKKEN!!!!" Damon arm became black and then Damon hits the Vulcan at his face sending him at the same tree that Reggie went Damon then sees, three shadows comicaly jumping of the tree and landing, he then sees the tree begins to fall in above his head. The vulcan was seeing stars and the tree were failing (Note: The tree is 6 meters tall) "HOLYCRAPSHIT RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THE TREE IS AFTER ME!!!!!!!!" Damon begins to run and stumbles in a stone, falling and rolling down in the embankment "HELP ME! REGGIE!" "Awn Damon, I'm tired. So..." "HELP ME NOW FUCKING CAT, OR I WON'T CATCH FISHS TO YOU" Damon continues "OF COURSE, CUZ YOU'RE GONNA DIE, NOOOO MY FISH, OK I WILL HELP" Reggie uses his aera and then flies catching Damon "AH You ate so much food, you're fat!" The tree was closing in on them and Reggie was desperately going as fast as he could. All of a sudden, they felt someone grab them out of the tree's path. Blam "Are you okay?" Meredy said after pulling them out of the way (She has a hood on right now). "You're not hurt are you?" "HUH, Don't worry lady. I'm not hurt anymore, just a question, you're a doctor? Cuz only your voice has healed me!" Damon takes her hands and leave an kiss in her hands in a gentle way. "um, I'm not a doctor but my older brother is one." Meredy replied as she took off the hood revealing her face. Just looking upon her face made Damon petrify due to her beauty. "GAH" Damon then petrifies with hearts coming out of him Reggie sees Damon petrify staring at Meredy "GAAH" Reggie then begins to comicaly cry "NOOOOO!!!! WHO'S GONNA CATCH MY FISH?" Reggie stops "Last time he only nosebleeded, he never petrified" Reggie talks to Meredy. "Is that so?" Meredy asked keeping her smile not knowing that she was the cause. After a minute of him staying like that, he immediately jumped up filled with energy. "So beauty, how about a dinner? A Romantic One!" Damon pulls out a table and two chairs from his pocket(WTF?) and the dinner comes as well "Tell me, how many times did you win Miss Fiore Contest?" "I've never participated in one." Meredy said somewhat surprised at the sudden appearance of furniture. "That's a shame, you would have won every one." Damon said flirtily. "Thank you, I guess?" Meredy replied a bit nervously. "Hey Meredy, where's that guy and cat you saved? I just put the tree back in place and I can treat them now if needed." Eugene said walking in becoming surprised at the sudden table scene. "What the heck?" Damon continues flirting with Meredy, then Meredy says "Eugene-nii" "Huh, Eugene-nii? Sorry I didn't notice you" Damon says with a crazy face. "Don't worry, that happens all time" Eugene answered to Damon's surprise. "And mind if I ask what you're doing with my little sister?" "Nothing, just knowing her" Damon replied trying not to screw up in front of his new crush's older sibling "I'm getting suspicious of you." Eugene said. Suddenly, Kogū walked out from the bush, looking around until she spotted Damon and ran over to him. "Tsuyo-sama, you disappeared all of a sudden!" She cried out and noticed Meredy. "Who is this, Tsuyo-sama?" Before Damon could question who this girl was, Tsuyo appeared beside him. "Kogū, this man looks nothing like me. Can't you spot the differences?" Kogū looked back and forth between Tsuyo and Damon, her eyes hollow. She was silent for a moment, before screaming out "Ahhhhhh! There are two Tsuyo-sama's!" "By the way guys, who're you all?" Damon asks. "I'm Tsuyo Ryokō and the hysterical mess behind me is Kogū" Tsuyo introduced while Kogū was sputtering nonsense about twins, clones, and other odd things. "I'm Eugene and this is Meredy." Eugene said. "What about you playboy?" "Well, before answering, tell me your magic and guild please" Damon says "Okay." Eugene said before trapping Damon to the tree behind him. "I can control plants and I'm from Fairy Tail." "I use Magulity sense." Meredy said using a energy sword to cut him free. "Well see this" Damon left arm got black and Damon punchs the tree "Eiryuu no Tekken!" The tree goes down destroying more. "You're a Dragon Slayer huh?" Eugene questioned. "And please refrain from destroying too much." "You haven't seen all" Damon turns his right with flames "Honoryu no Tekken" Damon hits an giant rock destroying it. "I think that'll be enough" Meredy said. "It'd be bad if the animals' habitat got destroyed." "Sorry about it, I don't like so much destruction" Damon takes her hands again in a gentle way "You're such a gentleman" Meredy said with a smile. "Would you stop trying to flirt with my little sister?" Eugene said looking pissed. Damon just ignores him and continues with his flirting. "If you are done making a fool of yourself, I would like to demonstrate my magic." Tsuyo said, in a rather snappish tone. He stretched out his left hand and called out "Kansō: Shuryū no Yoroi(Requip: Armor of The Vermillion Dragon)". Suddenly a flash of red appeared around his hand, blinding everyone. The light quickly died out to reveal that he now had a red gauntlet on his arm. "As you can see, I use Kansō(Requip) to summon multiple weapons and armor" Tsuyo explained. "Why do you smell like a dragon when equiped with this? By the way do you two know the Hybrid Dragon?" Damon asks. "I do feel obliged to answer that and I can't say I've heard of this Hybrid Dragon" Tsuyo responded, still ignoring Kogū ranting in the background. "Can you say it again? In normal words, I didn't understand what you said" Damon idiotly said, starching his head in a confused manner. Tsuyo sighed, something he noticed he was doing a lot of lately, and said "In layman's terms, I will not tell you and no." "What're you doing here?" Damon asks with a strange face. "We are heading towards Miniana to cl-" Tsuyo began to explain but was cutoff by Kogū, who suddenly shouted out "A battle!" It was quiet for what felt like a minute, before Tsuyo asked "Kogū, just what are you going about now?" "It's simple, Tsuyo-sama #1. We have a battle between you and Tsuyo-sama #2. Who ever wins is the real Tsuyo-sama." "Uhh? Your girlfriend is mad!" Damon yelled. "Please refrain from addressing he as my girlfriend and she is not mad, she's just very naive to certain things and reacts differently. "Well, I don't have to lose time with a fight, so i amn't gonna fight" Damon says